Dark Of Soul
by somemoxsomejen
Summary: part 3, follows Dark Of Heart
1. Chapter 1

(Takes place immediately following Dark of Heart)

"I'll be heading to my papers, now, Sister Mary Christopher. You'll be locking up the doors for me, will ye?" the old priest asked a hint of Irish brogue still coloring his words. The nun, head bowed in prayer, nodded her obedience. "There's a good lass, g'night to ye." His body, after years on genuflecting and kneeling in service, was now riddled with a painful arthritis that made these cooler nights unbearable for him. Father Nathan hobbled from the room and the young nun winced at every step.

No one else would come into the church for the rest of the night; she had been here long enough now to become familiar with the modest cathedral's daily routine. The only nightly regular was Mr. Stanley and he had left hours ago. If it began to rain some streetwalkers might tumble in, sitting in the back pews to stay dry, but there hadn't been rain for weeks. Summer was unusually mild this year.

Deep in her rosary, the young nun raised her eyes in adoration to the altar where the Blessed Virgin kneeling at the feet of Christ. Contrary to what most people thought nuns did not take a vow of silence; but as a novitiate, a girl having taken her first vows and entering her spiritual training for sisterhood, she was supposed to say as little as possible, filling her presence with God and not idle chatter. Training for two years, it was a marvel what she had learned; a short time ago she had been Rhonda Cope. Now she was Sr. Mary Christopher, though she still couldn't think of herself by that name.

Despite all nuns being addressed as Sister, a sister was technically a nun who went into the world for missionary work, like teaching or administering medical care. A nun was a woman who lived cloistered away from the world, her duty in constant prayer and contemplation. Rhonda had joined the latter, an Order of Trappist nuns, The Sisters of Strict Obedience, and they devoted their lives to prayer and poverty. Much of her training was in lessons that taught her to give up earthly comforts, things like often going to bed hungry or having no shoes. Living in the convent, they were not even permitted to 16 hours a day, Rhonda was expected to pray, to confess and recite rosaries.

Father Nathan had been very reluctant to support her efforts to join the vocation. " 'Tis not for you, Rhondie girl, this hiding away from the world. You've other ways to serve Him." Those other ways held no interest for her; the world was cruel and ugly and people were mean and hateful. Only in the sanctity and safety of the Order was she able to find good and meaningful things to fill her soul. Life before she pledged the Sisters had been difficult; Rhonda had lived with her father, and he had done the best he could for his 4 children. When she was 6 her mother had died from stomach cancer, placing a terrible financial burden on the family. Dad had struggled to keep them afloat, and was doing all right, until Rhonda's older brother was hit by a drunk driver. Danny had lingered in a coma for weeks before his body finally failed him. The death of a child crushed Dad and to make matters worse the hit and run driver was never found, adding tremendous medical expenses onto the family. Poor Dad had finally cracked and taken his own life, with a borrowed gun.

Rhonda and her 2 remaining brothers had been tossed between indifferent relatives, some with enough money that they could have easily helped Dad. It was during this time she learned the real cruelty of life, being treated like an unwanted burden, made to work like a servant for every scrap of food and clothing, smacked or spit on for every mistake. As soon as all of her younger brothers were 18, they enlisted and left; with the last one them gone, Rhonda fled for the peace of the church. Attendance had been spotty over the years, having chores to do or a 6 mile walk, but Rhonda had remained a faithful Catholic and allowed to pledge.

Behind her, the thunderous sound of the old hinged doors alerted her to a visitor. It was forbidden to do anything until her prayers were finished, so she continued. Footsteps clicked along the floor and secretly Rhonda felt a twinge of fear; who could be here so late? Without ever looking up, she felt and heard the movement of another person, kneeling down at the altar few feet to her right, apparently having come to make private prayers as well. For several minutes there was nothing but silence overlaid with the rasp of someone breathing. Rhonda snuck a peek.

Beside her, evidently consumed with his supplication, was a young man. He was dark haired, curly; of a thin and wiry build. From profile she could not assess much of his face, but he had that bohemian look. While Rhonda looked and wondered the man, opened his eyes and turned to face her. He smiled.

"Hello, Sister." he whispered.

"Hello." Her throat felt rusty; it had been this morning since she last spoke.

"I hope I'm not here too late?" the man asked. Rhonda shook her head. "I just...needed to talk to someone...someone who could tell me....why God made me how I am..."

Of course, Father Nathan should be speaking to this man. Perhaps he was gay, they had a special ministry just to reach out to those fallen members of the Church. Father Nathan would come without complaint but Rhonda knew how painful it would be for him, not only walking back to the cathedral, but also the kneeling he would have to do guiding this man in prayer. Her habit wasn't that of the fully accepted sisters, she wore a white top under a black jumper with a black veil trimmed in white. Most people would recognize this as a novice's uniform but not her new companion. She would do her best to assist him herself. "God makes us all for a purpose. Perhaps there is some thing important to be learned in what he has given you. What is your name?" 

"Micky. You are...?"

"Sister Mary Christopher." She laid a hand on Micky's shoulder. "Take a seat with me and tell me what's bothering you." He followed her to the front row of pews. Peace and silence were wonderful but deep down she missed conversation, contact with another person. Once they were settled, she asked him, "Now Micky, what is it you want to talk about?"

He sat forward so that his elbows rested on his knees. "It's like this....I've done..." He sighed. " I've done some bad things ..hurt other people...and I wanna make it right. But ...just being me... the way I live.. hurts people."

Clearer explanation was necessary. "By what means do you think you hurt others Micky ?"

"I can't...really say much more, Sister. Just that, my ..lifestyle..."

Initial impression proven correct, Rhonda nodded sympathetically. Gay people raised in the Catholic church often battled overwhelming guilt and shame. Luckily Father Nathan's parish was a more progressive sect, believing gays were just as much God's children as the rest of the world. "It's obvious you're in pain, but you suffer needlessly. You must trust Our Lord and have faith in His Work. You were made as you are according to His Plan. Right now, you might not see the way, but He has a path for you."

Saying nothing, the man lowered his head. Rhonda felt badly for him; a lot of the men and women in his shoes were shunned or ignored by their families and friends. While the rest of society became more tolerant, the older members of the Church still insisted on the morals and laws of the old way. "Micky, much of this world is beyond our choosing. But whether we waste our time here miserable or whether we choose to accept ourselves and celebrate what blessings we have, that is within our doing. There is good and peace if you are willing to see it."

His suffering broke her heart, because she knew what it meant to be an outsider. Rhonda took his hand in hers, a gesture that was forbidden. But it felt as natural as breathing to reach out and try to ease his suffering. He looked up, locking eyes with her, placing his other palm over their joined hands. Instantly Rhonda realized this was a mistake, the intimacy of the moment made her feel something she shouldn't. Hopefully no telltale crimson blush was streaking across her face. Rhonda turned away, the man was very cute and she was walking a dangerous line. She rose. "Let us..." Rhonda cleared her throat. "Um, yes. Let us pray together that you might feel God's Mercy and Love upon you, Micky."

*

Asshole, jerk, moron, Micky named himself, stalking along the empty streets heading home. She was a nun. A NUN. He should be dragged out and shot for lusting after... a stunning, violet eyed, classically beautiful..he shook his head to clear his line of thinking. Bride of Christ, Bride of Christ, Bride of Christ, he chanted in his mind.

Respect for the church had been the foundation of Micky's upbrining and even though as an adult, he had been less than devout, he still carried the lessons of his Catholic schooling with him. In fact, it wasn't until he had abandoned those teachings that things had gone to hell--literally. As an actor he had lived a good and decent life, touring the vaudeville circuit. Hollywood had called, luring all kinds of acts to the new film medium and Micky and his troupe had headed to California. Completely caught up in the partying, drugs,and wild sex scene he had run into the darker element that had been his undoing. They weren't called 'vamps' for no reasons, he reflected, remembering the beautiful dark eyed exotic who had turned him.

But he had made his existence managable, still believing that destroying himself was unforgivable in the eyes of his faith. Maybe he was cursed but God loved and forgave all, hopefully...even him. He had met Mike, who, through an incredibly odd coincidence, turned out to be his grand-uncle. Then Davy and Peter had come along...well, safety in numbers so they stuck together. Lately things were different. MIke had a mortal wife, sweet and adorable Mira. Davy was practically married to badass cop Cassie. Peter was....he had some bond with Mira and Mike's foster daughter but it was weird right now. Which left Micky as odd man out.

And now he had nothing but long nights ahead. Cassie had been working a case of prostitute murders and discovered the man who was committing them was a deranged individual enacting revenge on vampires. Not all vampires, either, just one; the one he held responsible for his sister's suicide over a failed relationship: Micky. After hours patrolling the walks, using his gift of shapeshifting to blend in to the homeless population, looking for anyone suspicious and wrestling his own guilt, he had seen the rosy light of the cathedral's stained glass windows. Sitting inside even for a few minutes would go along way to giving him solace and easing the burden on his soul

The figure of a nun reminded him of the good memories he had of his schooling, the stern but matronly older women who cared for the poor little farm children of his town. But this sister was another matter; she was ..oh, man, Micky closed his eyes. She was amazing. Full lips, big violet hued eyes, flawless face...Bride of Christ, Bride of Christ, Bride of Christ, he recited the litany. He needed to feed then go home and prepare for sleep. Maybe Mike or Peter was around to start a fight with. Tonight was one of those nights he kinda felt like working out some frustration.

*

The first to come home was Davy. Peter heard his whistling minutes before the shorter vampire waltzed into the room. " 'Ello, Peter. Shouldnt you be heading to ground? Near sun up."

_I am waiting for Mike_. Time had come that they reached an understanding. Fiona was of age. Protective foster father though he was, Mike's duty to the girl was no longer necessary.

However, Davy, like Micky seemed intent on stopping any conflict between the two. The Brit rolled his eyes. " Tha's not going to accomplish anything, old friend. You go and piss him off, make a fight where there doesn't have to be one..."

_I am exceedingly tired of hearing that advice from the both of you, David. It is easy to preach restraint to me when you have your woman. No one tried to keep you away from Cassandra. _His body language was tense and coiled. Being away from Fiona was making him pace the floors night after night.

Fortunately, Micky strolled in about that time. Two feet inside the door, he stopped and glanced at Davy, who sent him a meaningful look. Micky looked to Peter, "Say Pete, sun's up soon. You getting down to ground?"

Peter gritted his teeth_. I am waiting to speak with Mike._

"Yea, " Micky grabbed his friend's elbow and led him over the the secret door in the floorboards that opened into their dirt packed sleeping chamber. As a practical defense, the door was hidden, no hinges, just a slab of wood that pushed back. Once beneath the floor it could be locked from the inside with a deadbolt. "Listen, I don't think that's so hot an idea."

_Don't interfere with my business, Micky. You're not one to be telling me ---_

"Ah shit, kid, calm down. I, " he looked over his shoulder at Davy, then pulled Peter away from his earshot. "I know you love the girl, pal. I get it. But you're going about this all wrong. See Mike, " Micky held up one hand to illustrate, "he's got this alpha male thing, where he's got to protect his family. And you," Peter held up his other hand, "you're coming along and confronting him, raising his aggression. Now if you calm down," he dropped both hands, "come at him chill. Be polite but tell him how it is." He clasped Peter's shoulder and leaned in closer. "The thing is Peter ol' buddy, he's the kid's family, she loves him and she's gonna want him and Mira around. The easier you make this for her, the happier she's gonna be..."

Brows furrowed, the blond man stared at his feet. _There may be some merit to what you are saying._

"Good, give it some thought, man. Think smart not with the heart. In the meantime, " Micky kicked the trap door open with the toe of his shoe, " sleep on it would ya?"

As he prepared for sleep, the words spun in Peter's head. For over a year now, he had played nice and allowed Fiona as normal a life as her foster family could give. Sure, there had been limits and the two of them broke a few rules just to be together. Now, though...things were different. Fiona knew what he was. He fell back against the dirt, eyes closed, grinning. She had seduced the truth out of him. She got naked and he had confessed everything...how he walked in the sun, how they lived, Mike and Mira's strange marriage. Even still she refused to believe him until he exposed his fangs.

Expecting her to recoil or be angry for his lies, Fiona had surprised him instead. Tenderly running her fingers over the elongated incisors, she cooed, "Oh my god, babe, these are sexy as hell ! Why didn't you tell me?"

_I thought you would hate me._

Hurt evident on her expression, she shook her head no. "Peter, there's nothing that would make me hate you. I am mad, though, that you kept this from me. All this time, you ve been carrying the burden and I haven't made it easier."

He sat up, hands framing her face_. No, Fiona. No. You are what makes it all worthwhile._

" And besides," she ran her tongue over his fangs, " I think these are fucking hot. Can you use them on me_?_"

He had, right there on her bed before taking her body for the first time. And then taking it again on the floor. And in the shower. Knowing the danger, he was careful not to give her his blood. Both of them saw no reason for staying apart any longer. Mira suspected that something more was going on between the young couple and Mike had limited Fiona's from with Peter, threatening to ground her for the next 3 months; Mira dropped her off at school, preventing their morning trysts. Little did he know that they had their private telepathic conversations....And Fiona managed to sneak home and they still were alone together 3 or 4 times a week. Micky had said one thing that resonated...think smart. The smartest way Peter could think of was to take the decision away from Mik and Mira...


	2. Chapter 2

Knelt in prayer next to the old crippled priest, Lee watched the young nun recite another text. More than anything these days, he came to see her, to bathe in the purity and goodness of her presence. Until two years ago, he hadn't attended evening Mass, but on occasion, the terrible sadness would smother him, and tormented by Julie's memory, he trudged out to a late night service. Most of the Sisters were famaliar to him; a young face among the old, joyless crones stood out like a beckon, the novice, Mary Christopher. Still unconfirmed, she was in prayer from before sunrise Mass until very late; often Lee sat in his car across the street, just to watch her lock up and return to the abbey.

Never looking tired or unhappy, always calm and serene, Lee adored her, but the focus of her being was prayer and contemplation and she was polite but aloof. What he felt for her wasn't sexual, she was too pure for such demeaning things. Mary Christopher with her patient voice and dainty, steady hands, was his angel, she was a reminder of what he fought for. Abolishing evil, satanic creatures in turn saved the decent and holy women such as she. He was tired, exhausted really, of blood sucking demons and filthy whores. His mission was only possible because Mary Christopher daily restored his faith that good still exsted and it was worth killing for.

*

Micky wrested with his conscience for the better part of a week. Seeing the her again was definitely not a good idea given his guttural reaction to her. But the brief interlude of peace she brought into his troubled night meant a great deal and had gone along way to realigning his mind. Justifying a visit to the church as an excuse to thank her, Micky waited until late, assuring he was not interrupting anyone else's devotionals. Candlelight danced all over the gilded reliefs on the walls, one low electric bulb illuminating the small foyer. Winged avengers and weeping saints stood mute guard over the empty seats. Keeping his steps light, so not to disturb her concentration, Micky walked quietly to the altar. Several feet away he heard her voice, coming out as if choked with tears.

"Please Lord, " her thin shoulders shook,". I confess to harboring impure thoughts for a man I gave counsel to. I am so ashamed that I let myself feel so tempted."

Guiltily Micky flinched. Coming here was a mistake. Best to make a hasty exit....hopefully he could get out before she noticed....the doors banged open and Micky made use of his gift, disguising himself as one of the angelic choir, melding into the illustration on the cathedral wall. Sister Mary Christopher gasped over her shoulder but did not rise; an older man was sprinting to her and Micky made ready to react if he needed to protect her.

"Why, Mr. Stanley. What made you kick open the doors like that ?" she asked, regaining her composure without rising from her position. The vampire went on alert; that name had a special significance to him.

The man hastily genuflected and surveyed the entire room. "I apologize, Sister, I saw some stranger wander in and I thought he might make trouble for you."

"Oh," the young woman looked around too. "But I've heard no one come in; in fact, I am readying to leave soon..." The man was oblivious to her polite hint that he was being asked to leave.

"I uh...I'm sorry. There are a lot of sickos out there and you being so vulnerable..."

Micky almost snorted, there were sickos in here too. But the nun merely shrugged, "I have God's protection, Mr. Stanley. And very few people, even in this neighborhood, would disrespect the church. You are kind but I am fine all the same."

Demeanor changing, the man's face took on a unnatural sheen. "They would defile anything holy and pure, Sister. I have seen them." He dropped to his knees beside her and grabbed her shoulders, the nun gasped, twisting slightly to break the unwanted contact, but Lee didn't register her distress. "Perversion and evil walks those streets, the filthiest dregs, barely able to still be called humans. My calling has been to eradicate that satanic spawn."

Her struggles became more pronounced. "Mr. Stanley," a final jerk and he dropped his hands. "Mr. Stanley, I don't know what you mean, God loves all. And those dregs are those in most need of Him. Our place isn't to remove the sick and diseased or the fallen, but to give them our compassion that they might see Him."

"You are too good, Mary, too kind. You could never see evil because it isn't in you. Which is why I face it, to champion the decency still left, the woman like you and Julia. Perhaps it's best if I stay and walk you back to the abbey...":

From his vantage point, Micky could easily read her face and it was saying that walking any where with Lee Stanley was the last thing she wanted. Enough of this, she glanced over at the wall just as he morphed himself into the image of a priest, a younger fair haired one. Mary's eyes and mouth went round with shock and Micky regretted that she saw; as he moved forward he mouthed to her "Play along." Making his steps loud, " Ah, there you are, Sister. Bless you for waiting for me."

Lee whipped around and assessed the newcomer. "Who are you?"

"I'm Father Daniel." Micky scrambled for a plausible lie. "I'll be transferring here soon and I stopped in to have a look. Sister was just waiting for me to finish up that I might walk her back to her rooms. Are you ready, Mary Christopher?"

"Y-yes, ..Father." She wobbled to her feet and came over to where he stood. "I'll .... lock up first."

"Good, good," the 'priest' bobbed his head. "And you are?" he extended his hand to Lee.

"Lee Stanley. " He ignored the proffered hand. " I hadn't heard about a new priest coming here.."

"Oh, yes," Mary yelled over her shoulder, fumbling for a key from the vestibule drawer. "The diocese mentioned it only earlier today. What with Father Nathan feeling his years now..."

Apparently her agreement satisfied him, because Stanley headed to leave. "Good night, Sister. I'll see you for evening mass tomorrow."

" Be well, Mr Stanley." Once the door clanged shut, the nun turned on her heels and faced Micky. " I don't know who or what you are but this is a house of God. I prayed for help and you came. Now please explain yourself."

There was no point in hiding his talent or any way to soften the blow since she had all ready seen. Micky regressed his power and transferred back into his real form.

Sister Mary covered her mouth with both hands. "You. From the other night..."

"Micky." Stanley knew something was up from the way he acted, they had to go about normally leaving. "Look I swear to you I am a good son of the church. Lapsed but good. That Lee guy is probably watching the place. Let me walk you home, ok?"

What other choice had she? Rhonda nodded mutely, and went about her duties. When the church was locked, she walked silently alongside Micky down the path that wound from the small cathedral to the convent. At the door, Micky asked, "Ok, which room is yours?"

"U-up there," the young woman motioned to a window on the farthest left side of the house.

"All right, cool. Head up and open your window. Then I'll give you the whole story." And then he was gone.

Halfway concealed in the dark, Micky waited, regretting putting Mary Christopher into this situation. But there was no other way to ensure privacy. Still, guilt gnawed his conscience; she was risking everything near and dear. Wood and glass creaked and the veiled head popped out from the window pane. She waved her hand, assuring him the coast was clear. Micky launched himself up to an overhanging branching, then vaulted to the ledge of the roof. Creeping as softly as his precarious steps allowed, Micky placed his back against the house and inched his way to the waiting nun. Once he was within reach, her hand caught his and pulled him into her room.

"Oh, you scared me. Here', she pushed him sitting down onto her thin bed. Micky noticed her hand still clutched his. She must have realized it too, because she let go and jumped back several feet. Putting her back to a wall in the spartan room, she whispered, "Now tell me why do you consider Mr. Stanley dangerous?"

Micky glanced around the bare room. Nothing more than a cot and a table with a basin were there to offer any sign that it was occupied. Above her head, a metal crucifix glistened in the moonlight. "There are some women who were killed.."

"Yes, I heard. One of them, Haley Decker, was supposed to come back and let us get her into a rehab center." She gave a heavy sigh. "Our priest had to go identify her since there was no family."

Sadness tinged her words so palpably Micky almost rose to hug her. Instead he sat on his hands. "That's awful, Sister. I didn't know any of them personally. But a friend of mine is a cop, and she's built a pretty good case on Lee Stanley being the killer."

Her hands flew over her mouth. "Is she ..sure? I mean he's....so devout. I can't believe that..."

"Yea, well, he may show up for church but he's not learning much. And she caught on to him while she was undercover as a hook--er, as a street....person. So I mean....I'm sorry if I upset you, Sister."

"Micky,"she whispered, very hesitantly. 'You can call me Rhonda. I haven't gotten used to that name. Now," she began to pace the infinitesimally small length of the room, "why would Mr. Stanley want to kill those women?"

"Gotcha there, we all ready figured it out." The vampire blew out a breath and pushed his hair out of his face. She was either going to run screaming in terror of the truth or run screaming fearing he was insane when he told her. "He uh, thinks vampires eat prostitu--eat those types of women and he kinda thinks he's out to destroy vampires."

Gasping, she came to a halt midstride. 'Oh. I've heard of this. I knew a man like him once, Micky. After the Vietnam War, his mind, " she tapped the side of her head, "it went bad. Mr. Stanley needs help. He doesn't know what he's doing if he believes these delusions. I'll speak to Father Natha--"

"No!" Micky hissed. " Sis--Rhonda, I know what I'm asking here. But for reasons that I can't get into, I have to stop Lee Stanley and I can't do it if he's tipped off that people are onto him."

"I don't understand. What he did was wrong, yes, but he needs help. Micky, " she sat next to him on the bed and grabbed his arm, "he believes in vampires. _Vampires._ He's crazy."

Moment of truth time, he told himself. He could evade telling her the whole story but Micky refused to repay her trust with lies. "He's crazy all right. But not about that."

"You don't really believe that....how could you even say..." her voice trembled.

Here goes nothing, he thought. "Because Rhonda...I, uh... am one. Do you remember how I changed myself ?"

"I'm trying to forget." Pitch black in the room he could only see the white trim of her veil as she moved to the door. Hand on the latch, she stopped and turned to him. "Micky, vampires are evil. You can't be one of the damned."

He couldn't see her face so he stared straight into the abyss around her voice. "I don't think I'm damned; I made a mistake. Being brought up the right way, I stayed on the straight and narrow a long time. Then some new people came along and ..it's the same story a lot of people can claim, Rhonda. Falling in with a bad crowd. One night, I ran into the wrong person. Everything changed." He closed his eyes, remembering. "But the thing I've learned is, you can be forgiven for a mistake. You're never so lost that you can just give up on yourself, you know? Over one hundred years now, I've been on this earth and I've used every night I rise to do good."

"But...the blood?" she whimpered.

"Yea, that, " he walked to the window and stared out at the empty sky. "Rhonda, I'm not gonna lie and say I haven't fed from a person before. Once it was done, I felt sick. Hated myself. So ...I stopped." He shrugged. " If the guys knew, they'd never let me hear the end of it, but I learned to eat off animals."

Rhonda took several cautious steps closer to him. "You mean, you kill animals instead of people?"

"I don't kill anything, nor do most of us. Blood, however, has to be consumed to survive so i just use an alternate source. Mostly cattle."

Utterly unexpectedly, she giggled. Micky snapped around to face her. "Do you mean, like a vegetarian vampire?"

"Yea, I guess so." he smiled. Rhonda seemed to be shocked but was actually handling it well.

"Micky, maybe you'd better tell me from the beginning. Sit here." She sat down on the mattress, patting a space next to her. After complying, she asked, "Now...how did all this happen and who are 'the guys' ?"

*

Cassie sat in the car, facing Mira's apartment. Beyond the sticky topic of her newly discovered relation to Fiona, there was another subject for discussion. Probably because she was related to the girl, Cass had the unfortunate tendency to occasionally overhear their telepathic conversations. It didn't happen often, but enough to make her cringe at the lovely dovey intimacies. Intimacy, ouch. Best to avoid that word all together. She may have to tell her friend some unpleasant things, but even her hardboiled cop mentality refused to hurt Mira by telling her Fiona and Peter were sexually active. That she could figure out on her own.

Cass wrestled with her conscience, Davy finally encouraging her to let Mira know that she was Fiona's older sister. However, on the previous visit during which she fully intended to disclose the info to Mira, she accidentally eavesdropped on something else. Fiona was off in another part of the house, 'talking' to her boyfriend.

_This sucks so much. I miss you. Why do we have to wait?!_, the girl complained. _I wanna be with you all the time, Peter._

_Do you, Fiona ?, _he answered._ If I knew of such a way, a way that no one could interfere with us, would you choose it?_

At that Cass went on full alert. That sounded....very much like a man planning something. Having relayed the conversation to Davy, he agreed that Mira and Mike both needed to be told what might be going on between the two.

Steeling herself for the fireworks, Cass strode from the car, backbone like an iron rod. She knocked on the door and took a deep breath.

*

Micky occupied a pew in the back of the sanctuary, keeping to his word and remaining as inconspicuous as possible. Gaining Rhonda's trust was easy; despite how incredulous his story sounded, Rhonda took him at his word. Gaining her cooperation was a whole other matter; Rhonda felt terrible keeping things from the priest, especially since he wanted to help others so badly. Finally, they came to an agreement, Micky could watch for Stanley by staying at the back of the church, but he could not approach or interfere with Lee's prayers or bring any violence into the church. That was over a week ago and his suspect hadn't come back yet. Night after night, Micky found himself doing nothing but sitting for hours watching Rhonda. Man, she was beautiful.

Micky glanced around. Tonight was another bust, nobody had been in for hours and Rhonda told him Lee was always there by 9 on the dot. Even without the prospect of honing in on the killer, Micky was reluctant to leave. What little time he got to spend looking at Rhonda was important. Despite being seeing her for hours on end for 7 days now, they rarely spoke. Micky moved up to the front pew a few feet behind her, compelled to bridge their unspoken distance.

Rhonda was rolling her rosary beads between her fingers, eyes closed. Micky asked her the question that had been bothering him since they met. "Why did you become a nun ?"

Her eyes jumped open and she flinched as if surprised to find him so close. "Oh. There's a lot of reasons, I guess. I wanted to be close to God. Missionary work is fine for some women but my ideal was to be where I could focus on prayer and study."

"But what about your family? Didn't they expect you to get married and have kids ?"

""Family." Rhonda's face changed, the emotion left her eyes. " We weren't close. They just wanted me off their hands."

Times had been tough for Micky growing up, but he couldn't imagine his family not wanting him around. The subject clearly upset her so he backed off. "My folks weren't thrilled when I ran off with a theater troupe. We were farm stock and they expected us kids to end up working the land same as they did and their folks before them."

"Where did you live ?" she asked.

"Kansas. But I've been everywhere. I don't think you could name a state we didn't play in. That was what originally lured me to the stage, the travel. Up til I was 16, I 'd never set foot outside the town I was born in." He stared off into space, remembering those far off dusty roads and the constant smell of hay. Now it didn't seem so small and oppressive.

"I've never been out of the state," Rhonda confessed.

It seemed odd to him that someone with so little life experience would want to commit to the harsh isolation of a nun's life. "That's too bad, Rhonda. There's so many different sounds and colors... and the people! "

"Yes. People." She scowled. "I think i like it better here where I don't see or talk to many people."

"Are you serious ?" When she nodded, he laid a hand on her arm. "Why do you dislike people ?I mean, given what you're doing, don't you have to like them or help them or something ?"

"We pray for them, we don't actually get involved in the community like some other orders. And they need our prayers."

"Rhonda,..." he inclined his face so they were eye to eye. "Why ?You're so young and.." he blew out a sigh, "You have to know you're extremely beautiful. Who hurt you ?"

Tears gathered in her eyes but she didn't cry. "Micky, that's sweet of you to say. I'm not supposed to have pride but some part of me still likes that you think I'm pretty. And to answer your question, life hurt me. People hurt me. The world is cold and hard and it hurts me."

Tell me, he silently willed. And she did, with halting detail describing the struggle and loss of her early life then the pain and cruelty of her teenage years. When she finally finished her story, Rhonda became aware of the time. Micky noticed her discomfort and let her lock up and prepare to leave without saying anything. At the entrance doors, standing on the darkened steps, he reached out and touched her jaw, gently prodding her to look up at him.

"I'm sorry, Rhonda, for how you were treated. " She nodded. " But I'm more sorry for how it changed you, how it's stopped you from finding the good in life. And I've very sorry we didn't meet when you were free and I could have earned your love."

Rhonda said nothing, but made a choked little sob, giving in to her tears. Micky leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, a chaste kiss for what might have been. He walked her to the abbey in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

That...whore.

Crouched down over the steering wheel, eyes fixed on the cathedral, Lee watched the nun as the anonymous man touched her, kissed her. She didn't object, or fight, or offer any resistance. Her vow of purity forgotten..and on the steps of her church.

She wasn't pure. She wasn't above the filth.

She was one of them.

They all were. Lee slammed his hand on the wheel, watching the 2 shadows disappear into the night. He hadn't believed the new priest line but he couldn't concieve of Mary Christopher uttering a lie. Watching and waiting he decided to find out what was going on, who might be talking to her, what they were telling her. Whatever the case it was his job to protect her.

He laughed. Protect her. She was a whore, just like the rest. Nothing made her special except that she hid her nature better.

He was horrifed to find himself crying. It was like losing Julie again, watching the good and wholesomeness of his life massacred, taken away. Mary Christopher chose her whore nature over her sacred place in his life. For so long, Lee had wanted to believe she was like his sister Julie, the good and fragile of the world. But now it was obvious to him, she was like Julie all right; Julie's despicable cheap and carnal side.

He had dealt with the vulgarity in Julie, he would do the same with Mary Christopher.

* * *

Mike's eye flew open. It was sunset, still early enough for his skin to feel the pain of the sun's ultraviolet rays if he ventured out but he had trained himself to raise and rest on the barest amount of sleep. Being away from Mira was hell and he would spend the time until night fell, laying here, in the dirt packed sleeping chamber, until the safety of dark arrived and he could go to her. With nothing to do but worry and miss his wife, he began to get up. Around him his roommates slept as if dead. The abandoned house they used for cover was silent.

Except...Mike sat up and listened. Footsteps softly tapped along the floorboards above him. The chamber was hidden but his body went on full alert, prepared to defend himself and his incapacitated friends if need be. While he listened to the staccato pacing he wished heartily for an existence away from all this; just to wake up and sleep with Mira, to live in peace and quiet with Mira....

The footsteps ended, a piece of furniture scraped the floor.....and then there was nothing. 10 minutes passed, then 20. The person may want him to think that they left but Mike still heard a heartbeat. Cautiously, he made his exit, to assess the situation.

In the dusty, dilapidated living room Mike found a tall thin man, impeccably dressed sitting in one of the mismatched ramshackle chairs. He was facing the doorway, as if expecting the younger man to show up at any minute. He had the fair Celtic coloring, alabaster skin and reddish borwn hair greying at the temples. Though they had never been formally introduced Mike recognized him as Robin. One of the Brethren.

"Hello Robin." Mike nodded. "To what do I owe the pleasure ? 

Robin rose and extended his hand. " 'Ello Michael. I hope you'll forgive the intrusion. I'm in your area on official business.", he stated in his clipped but faded English accent.

Shit. Though the man was thousands of years older and more powerful, Mike would fight to the death to protect his wife. "Oh ? And what business is that ?" he asked, steel creeping into his voice.

Robin waved his hand and resumed his seat. "No, not about your woman. I assure you, my esteemed colleagues are quite unaware of your rather fetching wife. I only know myself because I've been in the area investigating other matters." Robin pulled from his suit jacket a pipe and raised it to Mike. "Do you mind ?"

" Be my guest, " Mike said, and the older man lit up. Whorls of purple smoke entwined the room in a rich scent. "So, you're here. I assume this business includes us somehow ?" Mike leaned back against the wall.

"Well, you and your fellow vampires, yes. You see, " Robin paused to draw a long puff. "It's come to our attention that there has been some murders in your vicinty. Murders which, of their nature, have garnered a good deal of media speculation. "Vampire killer' and all that rot. You can understand, of course, why we should find this attenion distressing ?"

"Look if you're implyin'..."

Robin made a mmmphing noise, cutting him off. "No, that was the nature of my initial investigation. Having monitored yourself and your friends, I quickly ruled out that any of you were responsible. " He drew another puff. "Interesting group, you young fellows."

"Uh, thanks. We came into some info on the guy whose been killing the women, and one of us has been tailing him, looking for the chance to take him out. We don't want any attention on us either, Robin."

"That's excellent news, Michael. But you must realize, I have been dispatched to handle the matter under the Brethren's jurisdiction. I trust I have your cooperation ?"

Mike splayed his hands in front of him, palms wide. "You won' t get any trouble outta us, Rob. But you 'must realize' as well, until the guy is dead and gone, we're gonna keep a tail on him and wait for the opportunity to kill him ourselves. "

Robin stood, all smiles, but still as prim and formal as he had been in his former life. "Then let us hope we do not cross each other's path, shall we ?"

* * *

Rhonda splashed cold water on her face and glanced at herself in the mirror. She was the biggest liar, unworthy of this habit. Mother Superior had asked her how the evening went and instead of confessing the truth, instead of admitting to intimate touch with a man, she had lowered her eyes and said all was well. To be worthy of forgiveness, one had to confess their sins. And here she was hiding them.

She needed a long conversation with God. It was time to think clearly and carefully about her direction. That simple kiss from Micky, the mourning of what they had both missed out on, it kept her awake crying all night. Had he just been a mortal and she not been a walking scar, they could have met and fallen in love the ordinary way. Maybe they would have even married and travelled together. It was like she was 15 again, seeing the wealth of possibilty and knowing none of it was for her.

One thing was certain for Rhonda, though: she wasn't good enough to be a nun. The deceit was still there and her heart still clung to earthly pains. She could not give her whole self up as she should. With no money or family or friends, where she could go next was a big question mark looming ahead of her. Father Nathan...she would talk to him tomorrow and let him advise her.

After her sparse evening meal, Rhonda bowed her head in deference and tread the winding path to the cathedral. Barely 10 feet out of the abbey, Lee reached out and grabbed her arms. She gasped.

"Why, Mr. Stanley ! You scared me."

Lee glanced over her shoulder, his eyes darting around. He looked at her face only once then stared at the abbey. "I need your help, Sister. There's a woman with children and they need food."

"I am not allowed to leave the grounds, Mr. Stanley. Have you called Father Nathan and--?"

"No," he grabbed her shoulders and gave a little shake. "No," he repeated more calmly. "She refuses to ask for help and...and ...she's Spanish. I could only understand a little of it. Please, Sister, you have to help."

"I guess..I ....really I need to tell someone before ..Bgggh." Lee's hand shot out and grabbed Rhonda around the throat. "Please..."she gasped; she struck out her arms, reaching to fight him off or scratch her way free but he held her at his mercy. His grip tightened at his thumb twisted deeper into her jugular. The world began darkening and Rhonda went limp.

"FREEZE !" Lee spun around, his hand still wrapped around the nun's airway. "Hands up asshole." The barked order came from a female cop in uniform, a long blonde braid dangling over her shoulder. Her gun was raised and pinned right on Lee's head. "I said HANDS UP." Her eyes still on him she moved one hand to the radio on her uniform pocket. "1632, come in. I'm on scene of an assault in progress at St. Benedictine Cathedral. Subject is..."

Lee gave the unconscious woman in his hand a shake and dropped her to the ground. As she went down he used the distraction to whip a pistol from his pocket and aim it at Cass. In the blink of an eye he fired; Cass barely had time to move, the bullet hitting her in the bicep instead of her chest. She dove to the dirt, blood sputtering everywhere, fumbling for her radio. "1632, 1632, officer down, I repeat, officer down. I've been shot." She dragged her arm in front of her. "Christ, I think he hit an artery, get help here soon." Her radio crackled with the dispatcher and other officer responded to the call.

Lee debated stalking over and shooting her again in the head but Mary Christopher moaned and he heard the sound of women's voices. The nuns from the convent would be out here soon to find out what the gun shot had been bellowed closer than he expected. He stooped down and picked Mary Christopher up by her throat, her legs dangling and dragging as he pulled her with him. He stepped over the cop's bleeding body, her hand pressing down on the wound and struggling to aim her weapon at the same time.

"They're all ready on their way, Lee." the cop screamed. "Let her go and worry about saving your own ass." He continued to stalk away. "LEE ! Let her go." Cass tried to pull herself to her feet. She saw a flurry of nun's running towards her and the wail of sirens just behind her. Her last thought before passing out was that she had to get to Davy, that only the guys could help that poor woman now.....

* * *

Mike was sitting in the living room, impatiently waiting the full dark of night. The mechanical grinding of a car in full speed broke through the quiet of crickets chirping. He stood up.

"MIIIIIKE!!!!!!!" It was Mira screaming. "MIIIIIKE !" she burst through the front door, tears streaming down her face; she was still in her nursing scrubs but completely dishevelled. He rushed to her and upon seeing him, she flung herself into his chest.

"Babe what the hell is going on ?"

"Lee Stanley shot Cassie. They brought her into the ER and she said I had to get to you immediately. Oh God..." his wife broke off into sobs that shook her whole body.

"Calm down, Mira. Tell me everything, right from the beginning." Beneath him he could feel the guys beginning to stir. The night and Mira's distress had awakened them.

She gulped audibly. "Cassie, she goes past Lee's apartment twice a day on her shift. But today his car wasn't there so she...." Mira gulped again, "she went to the church and saw his car but he wasn't in there. So she starts walking around the building and then..." Mira's voice cracked. "She saw him choking a nun. She tried to arrest him but he pulled a gun and shot her."

Davy was suddenly there. "Mira," his eyes were glowing red. "Is she ok?"

Mira nodded. "She moved in time and the bullet hit her arm but she couldn't stop him from carrying the nun away. The whole city's looking for him and the poor girl is probably..."

Micky and Peter strode into the room. Mike knew they had to go now. "Ok Honey," he turned his wife to face him. "I need you to go stay with Cassie. Do you hear me babe? Stay with her. We'll take care of things."

"But Fiona..." she interjected.

"Get her and take her with you," Mike instructed. " I want the two of you to stay with Cass until I tell you it's safe. Ok ?" When she nodded, he kissed her a quick hard kiss on the lips. "I love you. Now go." Mira pressed some papers into his hands. Then she turned and ran from the house. "How much did you guys hear?"

"Enough to kill." Davy growled.

"He has my woman." Micky spoke up. "I'm going to rip his heart out and feed it to him."

"We got 9 hours of dark." Mike told them. " We break up and whoever finds Stanley call for the rest of us. No heroes ok? " He took out a picture, marked 'Julie Stanley'. Handing it to Micky, he said, " Hang on to that. May come in handy."

The 4 men strode into the smoky grey darkness.

* * *

Rhonda woke without opening her eyes. Her head was in excruciating pain. When the ache began to ebb she looked down at herself. Still wearing her white blouse and back romper, she found her hose, shoes and, veil were gone. Her rich midnight black hair brushed her chin and she glanced down to see chunks of her once waist length hair scattered on the dirty wood floor. Shocked Rhonda reached up to touch her scalp. "Dear god, " she whispered.

"WHORE," screamed Lee, kicking her in the ribs and knocking her back down. "How dare you speak His name with your lying whore lips ?" He grabbed the collar of Rhonda's blouse and yanked her up. " I believed you, Julie." he whispered. "I thought you were good. " He released his grip and Rhonda fell back. "But you lied, just like she did; you let him touch you. YOU LET HIM TAKE YOU FROM ME !" Lee drew back his hand and smacked her so hard her head bounced off the wood.

"I'm not Julie," Rhonda whimpered through bloody lips. "I'm not your sister, Lee."

"You're going to die like her, Mary."

She tried to raise her head. " Your sister killed herself."

Lee stared back at her, shaking his head slowly. "They had to think she did, Mary. I wanted him to pay. She was going to give her whole life up and go with him. She knew what he was and was going to be like him, leave me for him." Lee knelt down, closer to Rhonda. He reached out and gently wiped the blood from her chin. " I was her brother, Mary. Her blood. The only family left and I meant nothing to her. Mick did," Lee laughed angrily. "Mick was worth her whole life."

"Lee, what are you saying ?" Rhonda asked quietly.

" I killed her, to make both of them pay. The police would blame him for it. But then I found her diary and I knew the police couldn't do anything. It was up to me."

"It wasn't his fault." Her eyes refused to stay open. " Micky didn't know what she'd do."

"Mary," he lifted her to his chest and cradled her like a baby. "Mary, do you know him ? Do you know where he is ?" When she didn't answer him, he patted her cheeks to revive her. "He's the one, Mary, he should be the one to die tonight. Not you. Tell me where he is and I'll take you back to the church."

Yea, right. I'm sure no further harm will come to me once I'm of no use to you, she thought. "I can't tell you, " was all she said.

Lee let go of his hold on her and she plopped back to the wood floor. "He is evil. You swore to serve God and you failed, Mary. You can make it right. Let me destroy his evil."

"No," she said flatly. "He showed me there was still good in people. I love him."

"Like her." he said sadly. "You loved like her and you'll die like her."

* * *

She had been missing for close to 2 hours now and Micky refused to think about what could be happening. Visualizing the many ways he ways going to make Lee Stanley pay was all that held him together. The other victims had been dumped within a general area, a neighborhood littered with abandoned house and crumbling buildings. Micky chose to start there. Vampires couldn't fly, per se; but they could launch themselves and propel by small spans of levitation which made for scanning the city easier.

Having left the house he felt a dull throb in the back of his skull, immediately followed by a sharp ache in his ribs. Micky knew Peter was extremely sensitive to Fiona's moods, and to tell what she was thinking and feeling. The physical pains were less definite than a mental connection but he knew it was a sign of whatever was happening to Rhonda. While the rage in him boiled, now fully aware of how she was being hurt, it also encouraged him; pain meant she wasn't dead and the shared sensation meant he had some primitive communication with her.

_Micky ! I am at the Red Mill Bridge by the river ! I've found them_, Peter's voice resonated through Micky's mind. He didn't bother to call out for Davy or Mike. If they got there before he could kill Lee, fine and if not that was fine, too. A bright flash of agonizing distress panged through his arm. Stay with me, Rhonda, he prayed. I'm almost there.


	4. Chapter 4

"No one will believe it's a suicide, Lee." He pulled Rhonda along as if she hadn't spoken. Her hands were tied in front of her and he was carrying more rope and a cinder block. Unfamiliar with the area, Rhonda had no idea where she was; Lee had loaded her in a freight elevator, then shoved her out into the putrid gravel alleyway. Jagged stones and glass cut her feet with every step but still he said nothing. It wasn't until she heard the gurgling sound of water that she understood what he intended. "Don't do this. Please." Rhonda couldn't keep the pleading panic out of her voice.

"They will believe you did it, Mary, when it comes out what a whore you were. They'll say you killed yourself in shame."

"Not after that lady cop saw you take me."

If he heard her, it didn't seem to register. "It's him I want anyway. You know him. Have you told him to come save you yet?"

"What?" Rhonda struggled to keep pace. "I haven't talked to any one but you since..."

"No. I mean that mental thing they do. They can hear your thoughts." When Lee looked back at her, the shadows and moonlight cast his face in a demonic gleam. " Do it now, Mary. Think of him as hard as you can and he'll hear you."

Rhonda nodded, only to keep him happy and stall for time. _Micky if you can hear me_, she thought, _please don't come. He wants to kill you._

_I'm on my way, Rhonda. Do whatever you have to to keep him occupied. _came Micky's voice. So relieved to hear him she wanted to weep.

_Save yourself. He killed Julie ! He's nuts, _she sent back. No response returned. She shook her head at Lee. " I tried, really. I don't hear anything but my own thoughts." It was still wrong to lie but as far as Rhonda was concerned, the rules had just changed. God would understand.

Dismissing her, Lee started back up the path to the abandoned bridge. Many years ago, it must have served as a railway, Rhonda guessed, noting the stacks of rotting wood ties piling up at the entrance. The gurgling noises were louder. Jumping on Micky's suggestion she fought for a way to keep him distracted. "Lee, why are you trying to kill Micky ? Wasn't it Julie's choice to decide on going off with him ? What if he had nothing to do with it ?"

Lee gave her a shove that pushed down on a concrete barrier. "He knew, all right. He did all this mental shit on her, made her love him so much that nothing else mattered. " He jabbed his thumb at his chest. "I didn't even matter once he was through."

"Oh. But she didn't resis--"

"She was like you, Mary. It was him who I saw you kissing yesterday wasn't it?" He didn't wait for her to answer. " So you see, one kiss and he made you abandon your faith. Imagine what he did to my poor sister after dating her for a couple months." Lee pulled her arms out, still tightly bound at the wrists." Loverboy still hasn't shown up." He wound another rope through the loop and began to tie it around the block. "Better hope he gets here soon."

* * *

Peter stood by the bridge; when Micky descended, he said nothing but pointed to spot on the opposite side. Movement was all that was visible until a figure shifted and the white of Rhonda's blouse radiated out of the tenebrous surroundings. By the earlier signals she was wounded. Time was of the essence.

Micky spoke to Peter without taking his eyes off Rhonda. "I'll take Stanley. You get her out of the way." Peter left wordlessly.

The bulkier shape began to move and he heard Rhonda speaking; she stumbled and fell, letting out a shriek when Lee kicked her then dragged her to her feet. Micky crept with stealth and speed. Making a fast jump, he balanced along one of the overhanging support beams of the bridge's tattered roofing. Beneath his feet the wood groaned, years of exposure leaving it weakened to supporting his weight. Micky moved as quickly and quietly as he could. Closer now, he could see the concrete weight attached to Rhonda's bonds. One false move and she would be sinking before Peter could get to her.

_Davy is here_, Peter told him on the guys' communal telepathic trail. _If she's thrown in he is fast enough to get to her._

_Hey thanks for the invite, fellas_, came Mike's sarcastic voice. _Sorry to be tardy to the party_.

_He won't let go of her unless it's to toss her in_, Micky told them. _I'm jumping down to say hello_. He would just have to trust his comrades to intuitively follow his lead. He sprang down just as the rotten wood burst under his feet. Lee spun around, Rhonda pulled tightly against his chest. Despite the poor visibility Lee recognized him instantly.

"It's about time you showed your cowardly womanizing ass, Mick." Lee hissed; Rhonda made a weak attempt to break free but Lee gripped her throat.

"Well, I'm here, Stanley. Since this is between you and me," Micky flicked his eyes over to Rhonda, "why don't we leave it between you and me ?"

"Ha !" Something on the older man's face seemed to snap. " You and me ? How about everyone you've destroyed; everyone you've taken away ?! Julie wasn't enough, was she ?" He flung Rhonda down so she crouched at his feet. " You had to take the only scrap of friendship I had away, too.", he said refering to Rhonda. Lee shifted on his feet, stepping past the woman huddled to the ground, taking on a more aggressive stance that meant he was probably going to swing. Micky readied himself.

But to his utter shock, Rhonda staggered upright; for a moment she swayed on her legs as if she might crumble, but with a monumental heave, she raised her joined arms, gripped the concrete cube and slammed it into the side of Lee's head. He roared in shock and instinctively struck out his arm, hitting Rhonda in the chest. She teetered along the metal safety banister, letting out a scream just as her waist banged into the bar and she was propelled head first into the river.

"MARY !!" Lee wailed; he rushed to the metal fencing and reached out a hand as if it might save her. "MAARRY!"

Micky heard no splash; Davy had grabbed her in time. " It's you who kills everyone you love, Stanley. Quit pushing the blame on me." While he was still at the rail, still looking down for a sign on the fallen woman, Micky took the opportunity to attack first. He grabbed Lee by the throat, pressing down hard enough to feel vertebrae crack in protest; Micky held the man up so that he dangled, just as he had done to Rhonda, before throwing Lee so that he sailed several feet before slamming into the rusted iron support beams.

Micky stalked over, intending to pick up the beaten man and finish him off. He grabbed Lee's shoulder and flipped him over. Lee recovered himself, sitting up and driving a small twisted dagger into Micky's abdomen as he hovered over him.

"Shiitt." Micky grunted. He recoiled from Lee with his hands wrapped around the blade's handle. Mike and Peter ran into the fight. Lee stood, debating to run or finish off Micky when Peter leapt up behind him; he grabbed Lee's right arm and contorted it, pulling it behind Lee's back with a snap.

"AUGHHHH, fuck." Lee howled. Peter bent the broken arm further; Mike stalked over, blowing a powerful punch into Lee's gut. When he would have fallen to the ground, Peter twisted the broken arm again holding him up. Mike landed another punch, this time across Lee's face, hard enough that the sound of his jaw cracking rang out like a shot.

"Like hitting women do you, you worthless fuck ?" Mike snarled between punches. His fist was covered with Lee's blood but he struck him again, this time in the throat. Lee made a gurling noise. "Think it's fun hurting people who can't fight back ?"

Micky dislodged the blade, the blood loss weakened him a little but rage and adrenaline made the raw wound all ready forgotten. " Back up." Mike reluctantly moved back but not before levelling another punch into Lee's face. "He attacked my woman, I get to kill him." He placed a hand under Lee's chin and pushed his bloodied face up so that he was looking at him. "You know what I'm gonna do, Stanley ? I 'm gonna dig these fangs ", he flashed his elongated incisors " right into your neck, slash your jugular open, and let you bleed the death..... the same way you made Julie die."

"Goddammit, no!" All three men spun around. Cassie was standing a few feet away, her arm in a sling. she wore a hospital gown and her uniform pants with her shirt thrown on a like a jacket as if she had hurried to get out of the ER. Beside her was Mira, a silver pistol in her hand. Davy walked up next to them and set Rhonda down, the ropes now gone. "Look, I know you wanna slice him open, but we can't have any more questions, ok ? " Cassie turned and nodded to Mira. "Our way is cleaner."

Mira nodded back then raised the pistol. She aimed it at Lee and fired one shot. The bullet hit his head, making him twitch, and then slump over dead. "It's Cass's service revolver, Mike." she said as she ran over to her husband. "She can say she came on the scene and stopped him from killing the girl."

"Fewer questions that way." Cass explained.

"Isn't she magnificent ?" Davy said, pulling his wife into his arms and kissing her loudly. "Took a bullet and still managed to save the day."

Someone began entire group looked over to the furthest side of the bridge. " I quite concur, David. She is as intrepid as she is stunning." The thin figure sauntered over to the group huddled around Lee's body.

" Robin." Mike said flatly. "It's been handled."

"Who?" Mira whispered to Mike.

"Robin of Locksley, madame." He took Mira's hand with great flourish and kissed her palm. "Might I commend you on your excellent marksmenship?"

"Th-thank you ? Locksley as in....Robin Hood? "

He made a sad smile. "That was many a lifetime ago."

"He's one of the Brethren. We had a conversation earlier." Mike clarified.

"Ok, well, not to be rude, but I gotta radio this in before our stiff gets too stiff." Cassie fumbled with her police radio. "Rhonda will have stay and corrobate the story, give a report. Every body else, head over to Mike and Mira's, we'll hash this out later."

"Magnificent." Davy crowed. "So take charge.."

Micky sprinted over to Rhonda. " Rhonda you were amazing." He took her hand in his. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you." Rhonda pressed a shy kiss onto Micky's lips and hugged him. Suddenly she jerked back, realizing the front of her habit was getting wet. "Micky, you're bleeding."

'It's nothing." And it wasn't. She was alive. Micky resolved that once she was recovered he would beg, barter and plead any thing she wanted just as long as she stayed with him.

She huffed a laugh of disbelief. "Go get it taken care of. I have to be here to back up the officer's story then they'll probably want to take me to the hospital. We'll...talk or you know...figure things out...later."

He gave her another kiss, this time on her forehead. "We''ll figure it out together. Call out for me if you need me."

* * *

Mira's normally impeccably clean household was now crammed with people and noise. Ever efficient, Mike's wife had ushered them one at a time into the kitchen to clean busted knuckles and various cuts and scrapes. Once that much had been done, she knew the guys would need blood to heal. And she still wanted to know what this Robin character was doing here.

"All right Fiona, it's almost 3 am." she told her foster daughter, helping clean up the the bandages and ointments. "Off to bed." Seeing her family drinking blood wasn't something Mira was ready to explain to the girl. And she didn't like the way Peter had hovered over her since they got home.

"Aww, serious? First Cass is shot and I can't know about that. You guys go out like a gangbusters and I can't know about that either. Now I can't even get hang out and hear what happened?" she whined. "That sucks so much, Mira. I'm practically 18 you know."

"This is a discussion for another time." Mira chided patiently. "Get some sleep."

"Ugh, 'k." She gave Mira a hug. "G'night I guess." She turned and hugged Peter who handn't left her side in hours. "G'night." she purred with her lips on his. The two kissed for several minutes. Mira cleared her throat. Cass's plan was looking better all the time.

"Good night, Peter." she said breaking the embrace.

_I wish I could tuck you in_, he teased.

"Ok enough." Mira shoved Fiona through the doorway. "Good night." Back in the kitchen she said nothing to Peter; that day was coming soon enough. Blood in transfusion bags were stashed in the back of her closet in the little mini fridge she bought for Mike's dietary needs. Next week she'd have to refill her supply, Mira sighed, since they needed all of it for tonight. She loved Mike but secretly was tired of stealing from the lab.

"Ok guys," she told the guests assembled in the living room. "Dig in." Tossing a bag to each man, she tried not to blanch when they bit into the plastic and chugged. Men would be pigs, dead or undead. Never forgetting her duties as a hostess, she turned to Robin, casually splayed out on her love seat. "I have an extra if you're hungry.", she held out the proffered plastic sack.

He smiled, reminding her very much of Errol Flynn. They both had that same roguish charm. "That's most gracious of you, Mira. I hope you won't think me rude for declining ? I've tried drinking blood cold and it does not suit me."

" All right" Cassie's voice boomed as she made her way to the living room. " We're here. Had a helluva time cleaning up that mess." The tall blonde looked worn and bedraggled but her face softened and the weariness faded when she saw Davy sitting on the couch. "Scoot over, short stuff."

Rhonda lingered in the doorway, her hair wrapped in a dark scarf, a chain of purple and yellow bruises circling her neck. Her lower lip was cut and swollen but she smiled. Micky swept her up in a bear hug. "Guys and gals, this is Rhonda. Rhonda you know Cass right ? Well this Mira," he pointed to the brunette, "Mike's wife. And that's Mike, Davy, Peter...am I forgetting any body? Oh! Fiona is Mira and Mike's foster daughter but you'll meet her later."

"And I , " Robin stood, " am Robin. I am so glad to meet you, Rhonda. I had hoped to tell you before I left how I admire your courage."

Under his blue eyes scrutiny, Rhonda bowed her head and blushed. "Thank you... Robin. I was just trying not to get any one killed, really."

"Which is the very same reason I myself was sent to your charming city. Since you have taken care of that matter for me, I am in your debt. I thank you all..." He inclined his head in a gesture of good bye.

"Whoa !!! Wait." Mira rose from her perch on Mike's lap. "You're with that Brethren business, right?"

"Miiira." Mike stood and placed a restraining hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Yes, I am, lovely Mira. My reputation preceeds me?" Robin asked.

"No. Well not that way but.." Mira shook her head. "Mike says i can't become a vampire because you fellas in charge have rules against it. Is that true ?"

"Yes, actually, sort of a moratorium to prevent population growth exceeding the food supply, giving us away, all those type of things to consider." He paused when he saw Mira's lip tremble. "This is something not to your liking ?"

"No, Cassie interjected. "It's not. We love our men and we want to stay with them. Not this half in half out crap we've had to make do with."

"You too, Cassandra ?" Robin asked. "But with tonight's events, you're looking at a chance to be made a homicide detective. Isn't that your life's dream ?"

In a rare show of vulnerable emotion, Cass took Davy's hand in hers and kissed it. "It used to be."

"I see." Robin said more to himself. "And you Mira, " he faced her, " you would forego seeing your family again ? You could give up your dream of having children someday ?"

Mira nodded fiercely. "Absolutely," she wrapped her arms around Mike's waist. "All my dreams are with this big lug now."

"Can't you understand, Rob ?" Cass asked. "Haven't you ever felt love that defied reason? "

"Once." The sad expression came over Robin again. He gave a meaningful look to Mike. "I suppose in light of your assistance tonight, I could see my way to advocating on your behalf before the Counsel."

"Oh!" Mira let go of Mike and hugged Robin. "Thank you. Thank you, you don't even know..."

Davy interupted slightly, extending his arm to shake hands. "Tha's a fine thing, Robin. We appreciate it."

"Now wait." Micky held up a hand. "This includes Rhonda right ? She risked her life to help take Stanley down."

"Of course." Robin stared at the girl brief moment, remembering another violet eyed beauty who had been pledged to the church. Years faded her memory a bit but he was finding it again in this girl. "If she so wishes. And I extend the same courtesy to you, young Peter." Robin said glancing over Micky's head to where the younger man was. "Should you ever find yourself inclined to take a wife." His tone was heavy with meaning...and a warning.

Micky squeezed Rhonda until she thought she might faint. Over his shoulder her gaze locked with Robin, and she mouthed the words "thank you."

His only acknowledgment was to brush her hair back from her face. He gave her a sad smile and then he was gone


	5. Chapter 5

The next 3 weeks were a flurry of excitement for Rhonda. And through it all, Micky was by her side, kind and supportive. He really was her best friend.

Father Nathan had been understanding, his rheumy old eyes tearing up a bit when he told her she was almost a daughter to him and he ony wanted what made her happy. Mother Superior, while stern, had been lenient, telling her that many women who pledged so young rarely were able to fully commit. It was best this way, she told Rhonda, and wished her well.

Without a home, Cass had invited Rhonda to stay at her place. Cass turned out to be a marvelous help, explaining how the guys fed, what their lives were like...basically, how to function in their world without going insane. Both Cass and Mira were getting their affairs in order to be able to be brought over and live with their husbands.

During this time, Rhonda had recieved a legal notice. An uncle she barely remembered passed away she and her brothers were sole heirs to his estate. Not oestantiously large, the money was still a sizable fortune.

After discussing it with Micky, Rhonda decided the bulk of the money should be invested. The rest of her share she wanted to use to buy a big sprawling estate with room for all of their clan to live there. When she told Cassie of her idea, the blonde knock out had liked the plan. She seemed terribly preoccupied, and lately so was Mira. When Rhonda asked what she could do to help, Cass asked to her to take Fiona out shopping for awhile one day. Or to eat. Anything really, Mira chimed in. They just needed her out of the house for awhile. Rhonda was confused but said she would; Fiona had just gotten her license and two left early one morning.

* * *

Peter cautiously peered into the apartment. He had waited for Fiona's signal, indicating that they could be alone. After only 2 hours, when no contact came, Peter became impatient. Had she overslept ? Unable to stay away from her any longer, he made his way to Mira's apartment. By all indications, the nurse was at work. He let himself in.

The place was silent. Peter stepped further into the living room. The door suddenly clicked and when he turned around, Peter was face to face with Cassie and Mira. Neither woman looked happy, both held their arms crossed over their chest.

"Have a seat Peter, we have a lot to discuss." Mira said stonily. He slid down onto the couch. They could preach all they liked, but he didn't care. It was time they knew Fiona was his.

"So this is what's been going on while I'm at work ?" Mira fumed. "Mike and I trusted you and this is how to repay that trust."

_I make no apologies, Mira_, Peter informed her. _You cannot keep apart two people who want to be together and expect them not to get around you._

Cass shoved herself in front of Mira. "They aren't 'keeping you apart', genius. They were trying to make sure Fiona got normal teenage years. Not some undead jerk forcing her to become an adult too fast."

"She didn't get a childhood !" Mira wailed. "We wanted her to have as much freedom and time to grow as she needed. "

_It wasn't my intent to take that time from her_,. Peter placed his elbows on his knees and leaned down to stare at his feet. _I only wanted to share it with her. Please, _he looked up through his tangled hair_, do you think what you feel for Mike or Davy, the physical pain when you're apart, do you think we don't feel that too?_

Mira's anger softened. But Cass wasn't having it. "Uh uh, that won't work on me. You see, Pete, Fiona is my sister." His eyes widened in surprise. "That makes what happens to her pretty damned important to me. Our mother gave us up so that we both had the best possible chance in life."

_She loves me, Cassie. I love her. I will spend the rest of my existence making her happy._

"Not anytime soon you won't." She jerked her thumb to Mira. "Tell 'im."

"Peter, she loves you because you're all she knows. She's never dated another boy. She's never lived on her own, or made her own decisions..." Mira took a brochure from her back pocket and held it up. "Before we even decided to convert, we were talking about this. It's a boarding school."

Peter stood up. Mira placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him down. "She'll get the best education in the state. They streamline all their students straight into university."

"More importantly, " Cass interrupted, "she can pick her own cirriculum. They have class weekend trips to New York museums; there's on campus stables. Peter, " Cass knelt down so that they were eye to eye. "this is an amazing chance for her...to grow into her own person. A big part of loving someone is wanting what's best for them."

"Do you love her enough to sacrifice for her? " Mira asked. " If you love someone, let them go..."

_If they return.._Peter covered his eyes with his hands to hide his tears._ What if she doesn't return ? _Neither woman said anything. _Do you know, _he lowered his hands, I _have loved her since she was 3 months old ? There hasn't been a single day in almost 18 years I haven't thought about her, smiled over a look she's given me or listened for the sound of her laughter._

Cassie said nothing but patted his knee.

_I'm going to miss her,_ he said not bothering to hide his tears.

(to be continued.......)


End file.
